


Lightworker

by Totoroto



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angel Wings, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Yagami Light, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Good Yagami Light, Idiots in Love, Innocent Light Yagami, M/M, Maybe I don’t know yet so let me know if I should, Top L (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/pseuds/Totoroto
Summary: What if Yagami Light had angel wings? And what if he would be in pain whenever he lied or made a bad deed?Would it really stops him from using the Death Note?/archive warning may change as the story progress/
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 116
Kudos: 509





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Light of an Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265256) by [MagnaVictoria (Meaninglessness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglessness/pseuds/MagnaVictoria). 



> I was inspired by the fic “the light of an angel” written by MagnaVictoria. I thought the idea of Light having wings is very interesting, I wanted to try writing one too... But in my fanfic Light is not so pure

On February 28th it was snowing heavily. On that day, the most beautiful baby that everyone in Tokyo hospital has ever seen was also born.  
His skin looked like it was glowing, and he had a full head of hair, not to mention that every nurse and midwife were shocked that the baby was not covered in blood or any bodily fluids.

But soon enough they learned it wasn’t the most shocking news of all, when the doctor could feel something fluffy growing from the newborn’s back, upon close check they saw a set of tiny fluffy white wings. As white as the snow that was falling from the skies. 

Sachiko was crying heavily, mostly because she couldn’t hug Her son after he was born.

Of the reason that the medical staff needed to check upon closely the biological rarity her son was born with. 

Souichirou on the other hand was so shocked he couldn’t even bear himself to face his own wife, not to mention say something to make her feel better. He was just standing there motionless. The happiest day in their life become the most mortifying in just a few minutes. 

When the doctors and nurses came back they told new parents that their son has a very rare genetic mutation but it’s also harmless, so they can think about it as a birthmark.

Souichirou finally came to his senses and started begging on his knees everyone present to never spoke to the press or anyone else about his son's abnormality. They all assured him that any information about any medical conditions are strictly confidential.

Sachiko was finally happy embracing her son in her arms and placing kisses on his small forehead as she whispered smoothly “you are my Light”.

☾

Light Yagami always knew he was different than others. His mother or father didn’t have any wings. 

He got very excited when his mother was pregnant with Sayu, but he also got quite disappointed when his parents came back with a little bundle from the hospital, that's because he saw that his sister, also didn’t have any wings.

His father was always making sure to remind Light that he is different from other kids, and the wings are his secret. Even when his mother tried to make sure that there is nothing wrong with him. 

  
Souchirou taught Light how to bandage his wings tightly so there wouldn’t be any sight of them through the clothes.  
Sometimes, it was so tightly bandaged that it hurt, but Souchirou reminded Light that his a man, and shouldn’t complain.

But Light didn’t complain. The thing that makes him different from others, also make him stronger.

He realized that when he told lie, or behave improperly he get hurtful stomach ache that could last few days depending on the significance of his sin. When the deed was very wrongful, he also noticed that his wings suffered also - the feathers were falling down, and his complexion was no glowing anymore but rather dull.

Light decided to become the best version of himself as he didn’t want to have wings like a plucked chicken or having bad skin. He enjoyed being good-looking and he also enjoyed the perk that comes within it - when people were admiring him.

  
As there was no person who wasn’t prone to his charm. Too bad for him, he couldn’t use it fully, but a little stomach ache never hurt anybody, he just knew he couldn’t go overboard While manipulating people to his own desires Or telling white lies. 

Light also truly enjoyed that he could fly. He still couldn’t enjoy it every day or at any given time. But the nights he could just soar through the sky were his favorites.

☾

Seventeen years old Light was sitting in the classroom, trying hard not to roll his eyes. The lecture was boring as always, Light already knew everything he needed to know. Sometimes, he wished he could just fly away through the window, and be free from the school boring setting and too many feely touchy people that were pestering him. 

Light twitched his eyes as he saw a black book flying down from the sky. Anyone could think that it was some student prank, but the book was flying down from the center of the sky, and for sure it didn’t look like someone threw it from the school's windows. Not to mention that’s he’s classroom was on the last floor.

Light started playing with his pen in his fingers while observing if anyone’s gonna touch it before he could see what it was.

When finally lessons were over, Light tried to get out of the classroom as fast as he could, but Yamamoto blocked his way

  
“Light, do you want to go to the karaoke with us?”

  
Light thought something that makes a sharp but fast pain in his abdomen - ‘fucker’.

  
“No, thank you, I am busy”

  
Replied Light, not listening to what else the boy has to tell him. He didn’t suffer the consequences of the stomach ache as he didn’t told lie per se.

  
Light wanted to go as fast as he could to the schoolyard, but at the same time, he didn’t want anyone to see that he is in hurry. He can not be anything else but a composed student that everyone looks up to him. If anyone would see that he’s running, everyone would notice it, and make assumptions, or started asking questions if everything is alright or if he needs any help.

  
Finally, he found the book that he saw earlier flying from the sky on the grass.   
  
‘Death Note?’ He read the inscription on the notebook to himself and tried to pick it up but Hid fingertips barely touched the notebook when he felt a great stomach-ache he could barely stand up.  
‘What is this thing?!’ He thought to himself, knowing he’s looking at something that possesses great power and it’s certainly dangerous. He can not let anyone else have it. The earth has already too much scam as it is.  
He took his school jacket and wrap Death Note around it, stuffing everything as neatly as possible in his backpack.

When he came back home he quietly went to his room, avoiding his mother sight. He didn’t want her to get suspicious of why he is not wearing his school jacket.  
With a big sigh, he put carefully his backpack on his desk.

Light looked for winter gloves in his wardrobe, and when he finally found a pair of blacks one he put them on his hands to safely analyze the notebook inside.

Carefully he turned page after page reading the white English letters on a black paper with furrowed brows.

If he knows better he would assume it’s quite of a sick joke. But who else than him would believe in supernatural things? God damn, he has wings.

“Thank god I took it before someone else’  
Thought Light to himself when he heard a knock on his doors. He also jumped from his chair and quickly hide the notebook with the rest of his book, and quickly took his gloves and hide them in his trousers pockets.

  
“Yes?”

  
“Mom says it’s time for dinner”

  
Says Sayu behind the doors. Light could hear she was tapping her foot. Probably in the rhythm of some of her favorite pop songs.

  
“Ok, thank you. I will be there in a second” answers Light relieved that it wasn’t a Shinigami demanding his soul. But what Shinigami would be mannerly enough to knock before entering his room? Light laughed at his own foolishness.

At the dinner, table Light keeps looking at his dad. He was conflicted if he should tell him about the notebook. Would that even take him seriously? What would he do? Would he be mad at him for taking such a thing when he already has lots of his owns problems, or would he be grateful for Light for taking his actions like a lawful citizen?  
What would his father do with a notebook? For sure, he would take it to NPA. What would happen next? What if someone decided to test the power of a notebook, what if it really works.. what if...  
Light shook his head. He can not tell his father about it. Light is the only person who can hold such powers, he is the only one worth it. Light is sure it was a kind of destiny. He knows he is the only one who is strong-willed enough to not use such a thing to his own benefit. 

Back at his room Light decided to turn on the tv to watch the news if there is a possibility that there is another person who also got a notebook and if it is - it’s on the killing spree right now.

If there are people dying suddenly from heart attacks, for sure the tv would’ve reported it.

There was nothing on tv about the unusual heart attack, but there was a hostage situation. Apparently, a man called Otoharada Kurou was hiding in a preschool, holding in a hostage seven kids and a teacher. Light clicks his pen.

  
“Should I?” He thinks to himself and taking out the gloves in his trousers. After a few seconds he hides them in his pockets again.” no way” he shook his head.

“Oh! The hostages are coming out!”

  
Light interests go again to the television. You could hear the news spokesperson telling that the suspect just drops dead mysteriously, so everyone could escape safely.

  
“Impossible” whispers Light. He looks at his hands, but he didn’t write anything, did he? It couldn’t kill just by the thought of it, could it? But he didn’t feel any pain.. it only means that his theory of another notebook owner is true or it’s just a sick coincidence. Light nervously adjusted the bandages.

He could feel his wings are getting irritating. He took his shirt and the bandages, taking a good look at his back in the mirror. As always the skin around the wings was reddish, and you could see markings on the skin from the too-tight bandage. Light touch feathers on his wings petting them, it always makes him calmer and his mind clearer.

since he was getting older it’s also harder and more painful to hide them. They are growing with him and they are now about one meter long when layout. Light silently hoped they won’t grow anymore.

“Hyuk, Hyuk, that’s a nice pair”

Light looked around and saw a monstrous...

“Shinigami?!” Yelled Light falling down on the ground. He felt his stomach tying in the knots, But after a second he gets himself together.  
Light gets up from the floor, looking at Shinigami with confidence.

“Hyuk Hyuk, you are right I am a Shinigami. The owner of the death note-Ryuk”

“I didn’t use your death note, you can not take my soul”

Said proudly Light

“ Huh? What are you talking about? I won’t do anything to you even if you used it. “ said Ryuk, showing his own pair of wings. Light looks at them with awe.  
They didn’t resemble Light's wings a all, they were black as night and looked like it belonged to an enormous bat.

“Hyuk, Hyuk, I can assure you that you are not a Shinigami, even if you have these fluffy things “ laughed Ryuk when noticing interest of the Lights face on his wings.  
The boy's ears become the color of crimson red.

“ I didn’t think about it...”  
He whispered looking straight into eyes of the monster. He didn’t want to show any weakness to Ryuk.

“Of course, you didn’t. Let me tell you about the death note. There is no consequence of you using it... well, not at least the wild thing your human mind is imagining. The person who uses it doesn’t go to heaven or hell after they die... also, it belongs to ups now, unless you decided to give it up ... then all your memories of it would just go ‘poof’”

Ryuk snaps his fingers

“ oh, and only you can hear me or see me. And we are bonded together now, even if you are so boring that you didn’t use the notebook...well, at least not yet”

Light crossed his arms together

“And I won’t be using it”

Ryuk didn’t reply to that but just chuckled, on which Light raised an eyebrow questionable.

” I don’t see what’s so funny about it”

commented Light while putting a T-shirt on himself. He finally decided it was a time to stop showing his naked chest to a Shinigami, especially when this Shinigami didn’t take his eyes from him even for a second, which made Light way too uncomfortable. He was used to looking like these, but he certainly wasn’t used to having them from the god of death.

“Oh, but I do” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for such a great response on a first chapter~! It really made me happy! So here is the next one... Hope I won’t disappoint!

“ Why won’t you just hide your wings? I saw you do it before. Why bother with all those bandages?”

Said Ryuk laying on his side in a recycling Buddha position on the bed. He didn’t take eyes from Light who was bandaging tightly his torso.

Ryuk still couldn’t get Light to use the notebook, but he already had some plans in mind how to trick the boy to do so.

Watching Light powerlessness and without any choice would be for sure worth Ryuk's time and patience. 

But for now, watching that beautiful creature that Light is - was enough entertainment for Ryuk. He still didn’t understand the reason for Light’s wings, and he knew if he’s gonna stick around with the boy, sooner or later he’s gonna find it out. 

“It’s because I don’t want them to let out accidentally if I would be in a too stressful situation or in a pain”

Said Light calmly, buttoning his snow-white school shirt.

“Oh, Light-o! You still can not control them! I wouldn’t expect it if from someone like you! Hyuk hyuk hyuk! What a surprise!"

Laughed loudly Ryuk. Light sentence amused him so much he playfully made a stand on his hands. 

“ I can control it. I just don’t want to take any chance. Not even the smallest.”

Said Light throwing an apple to Ryuk that he prepared earlier on the table. He wanted to shut up the god of death for even a few seconds.

Light hated when someone pointed out his weakness.  


He didn’t have any, and even if he did - no one supposed to see it. Not even a god of death.

☾

Lights today’s school day was the most uneasy he has ever had in his life.  


Everywhere he went, he could hear the gossips about Kira, and about the websites that are circulating around the internet, made by Kira’s worshippers.  


Having the god of death as a shadow also didn’t help. Light felt like he was the one responsible for all of those deaths, even if he didn’t do anything. Maybe it was because he kept such a secret from his father, that he felt like a complaint in Kira’s crimes.   
  


Not to mention that his father was working on the Kira investigation. Because of that, he was coming from work later and later, making everyone in the house miserable and dead tired from worries.

Light could help his father solve the mystery behind Kira's crimes and save him from more gray hairs on his head. 

Since Light was sure that Kira was using a Death Note, there was no doubt about it. Even if Ryuk never confirmed it-as he wouldn’t want to spoil the fun - there was no other option. 

His today’s anxiety also didn't help the fact, that Yamamoto and Yuto were talking also about Kira on their way home from school. 

“ No way police could pull something like these! You need to be a god to do it!”

Light felt motion in his wings upon hearing Yuto’swords. 

He looked at him and gave him a faint smile. 

Yuto was his classmate, and a short boy with a face you could forget easily. But his words were spoken with such a power, that Light never heard coming from his mouth before.

Kira had a bigger impact on people then Light previously anticipated. 

Light say goodbye to his friend and went inside his home where his mother was already awaiting him. She wanted to see his tests result. 

Of course, they were full scores as always. She was in awe of how her son is not only handsome but smart as well.  


Light wasn’t listening to her, he heard her litany of compliments many times before, so he just went straight to his room. His mother didn’t even notice that her son was gone as she was talking to herself.

Light put back neatly his messenger bag, then he started to undress himself from his school uniform to put it neatly in a hanger.   


Then it was time for his bandages. He gave a little flutter with wings when he was done with them, not minding Ryuk’s cackles with laughter. 

Light dressed himself in more comfortable home clothes - gray joggers and a white t-shirt. 

He finally, could check the Kira website everyone was talking about. 

Ryuk couldn’t understand why Light needed to do all those unnecessary things, before doing what he really wanted to do as first. Humans are really fascinating and can get really weird with their funny routines.

With a big sighed Light started typing one of the addresses he memorized from his classmate's conversations.

“Saviour, eh?” Said Light looking at the website made in a gothic style. 

He couldn’t say he didn’t agree at all with the Kiras doing. Light many times had similar thoughts about writing the bad people names in the notebook but he fast shook them off.

Since he found the notebook, every day he has nightmares. In them, he is the one writing all these people's names, while Ryuk is beside him laughing his head off.

When he wakes up from those nightmares, he quickly goes to check if he’s notebook is still intact and there is no ink on the paper.

“You can be savior too, Light-o! And how easy it would be! Just think about it!”

Said Ryuk but Light ignored him and turn on his little tv to muffle shinigami voice. 

There was a special announcement coming on the news, so Light turns up the volume even louder.

A well-groomed man appeared in tv studio. He was wearing a black suit and announced himself as detective L. 

Light could feel his heart skip a little, he was L’s fan since he could remember. He also wanted to be like him - no, he wanted to better than Him.

Light listened carefully to what the detective had to say, his’s speech was quite something. For sure, he would catch Kira’s attention, not to mention he’s wrath. 

Light just took look at the watch on his wrist

If the detective revealed his real name he would be dead real soon, and then it would only confirm Light’s theory in one hundred percentage - that Kira is a Death Note user.

Without shock, Light saw the alleged detective having a heart attack and then three agents taking his dead body out of the camera range.

But without a doubt, it was shocking to Light when he heard a robotic voice and then he saw a big, black gothic letter L on a white screen, announcing to everyone that it was a wind-up, to get to know Kira exact localization and method of killing. 

Knowing that Kira is on the Kanto region gave Light’s shivers, but L’s speech about justice inspired him as well.

Light took a pen from his pencil-case and fastly started writing something in one of his school notepads while stimulus working on his computer.

Ryuk looked over Light shoulder seeing lots of names and numbers scribbled on the paper

.

“ if only you would write so many names in the death note, Light-o!” Said Ryuk 

Light smirked leaning back on his chair and crossing his legs. 

“ they’re the Kiras victims. I analyzed them through the time of the killing. It looks like the Kira must be the student or have a seven till five jobs... they also must have access to the police data “

Said Light proudly but Ryuk just laughed

“ and how did you get the information about the time they were killed?”

Asked Ryuk to make a cart-wheel.

“ I hacked my father's computer a long time ago,” said Light, but after a few seconds, he’s proudly smirk changed into a grimace “ I fit the Kira profile. And if I get to it conclusion, L would be to”

“hyuk, hyuk!” Laughed Ryuk and thought to himself once again- how interesting are the humans and that the real fun just started to begin. 

Light looked into the drawer in his desk where he hid his death note. It was locked on the key, but still, he needed a better hiding place. 

Or maybe he should show the death note to his father now? Light shook his head. 

‘No, it would be too dangerous. Kira can be someone having ties with the police. He or she would be unstoppable having two death notes... I don’t trust anyone. But if it was L... I may show it to him. Should I? But how would I know if it was the real L?’

Though Light recrossing his leg and then crossing them again. He looked at Ryuk to see if he has anything more to say, but he was too busy eating the apples from the bowl. 

☾

Light nightmares stopped since Kira stopped his killing spree as well.

It looked like either Kira was afraid of L, or was planning something bigger. 

Light couldn’t get a feeling off that he was being followed for a few days, and Ryuk just confirmed it, of course, way later than he should. 

It seems like L already pinpointed him. He needs to make his plan to live. He can not let some agent to get ahold of the Death Note. Who knows what would be his intentions? 

After school, he went to the hardware store to buy some materials. At home, he constructed the false bottom into his drawers desk where he already kept the Death Note before. 

Ryuk was looking at Light with fascination in his eyes, while the boy was explaining to him how’s it gonna work. 

The fake bottom hides the Death Note, but below the fake bottom, Light put a normal diary. 

You need to use a ballpoint pen’s ink capsule or something similarly thin as the actual key from beneath the drawer.

Light didn’t stop there, he also added a defense mechanism - a circuit, once connected will create a spark and put the Death Note on fire. 

if someone were to try to remove the false bottom forcibly the Death Note would turn into the ashes.

For Ryuk it was too much work, not to mention one of his Death Note would be lost forever.

But Ryuk must say - Even if the human wasn't writing any names he was still fascinating. And at the same time paranoid. 

There was something else the god of death couldn’t wrap his head around - Light started making a penguin holding a heart from the rest of the wood that he didn’t used for his funny drawer. 

“I wouldn’t guess you would have such a hobby, Light-o! Hyuk hyuk”

Said Ryuk pointing his finger at the wooden figurine. Light started painting the heart red from the paint he got earlier from the hardware store.

“It’s a gift from someone “ replied Light making precise lines.

“For who?”

“ I haven’t decided yet.”

Ryuk turned his face upside down looking questionably at Light. He still couldn’t figure this human out.

Well, it's not like any other humans make any sense either.

☾

Raye Penber furrowed his eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose. He still couldn’t believe he was assigned to follow some teenager. For a whole week, the boy didn’t do anything suspicious, except going to a hardware store once. 

Now, the kid was waiting nervously at the bus station, looking at his watch impatiently. Raye hopes he won’t be needed to use any force on him. 

After a few minutes, Raye found out the reason Light Yagami was waiting for - a teenage girl. Penber shook his head and write about it in his notepad, he couldn’t believe he’s gonna tag along on a date with a couple of high schoolers. 

Raye was listening to their conversation, but it was nothing unusual. Just some small talk about the reasons for being late, space land, test results, et cetera, et cetera. He scribbled something on his notepad.

Penber full attention was on Light again, as the boy took something from his jacket pocket.

“ that’s for you... I hope you like it”

Said Light giving a neatly wrapped present to a girl.

“Wow, Light! You shouldn’t!”

The girl's face went crimson red and she started to unwrapped it carefully. She took out a wooden penguin holding a heart. “ GinGin! How cute! How did you know he was my favorite from Space Land? And is it a handmade?”

Light smiled brightly and scratched the back of his head. You could see his ear went bright red.

“Yes, you can see it? I tried my best, and to be honest, it wasn’t my first try”

The girl giggled along with the Light, thanking him and saying how much she would cherish it.

‘So that's why he went to that hardware store’ thought Raye writing it down along with a note that inspectors Yagami’s son is not suspicious, and there’s no need to investigate him further. ‘ I am so done with this after today, I still can’t believe I lost so much time when I could look for real murderers’

Raye sighed loudly and went after Light and his date into the bus, taking a seat behind them.

On the next stop, the ugliest guy that Raye has ever seen in his life went inside the bus. Penber could pledge he has seen this ugly mug somewhere before.

The new passenger took out the gun pointing it at the bus driver shouting his now hijacking a bus. Penber has his hands ready on his own he hid behind his blazer.

But what happened next no one would predict. The man took the jackknife from his blouse pocket holding it on the right hand while still having a gun in his left. He made a deep incision with a knife on his left arm and drop the knife to the ground. No one decided to take it. Raye especially looked toward the Light, but the look in his face was terrified like everyone else’s.

Hijacker started smearing blood on the bus windows in the shape of the English letters, not minding the sitting passengers who were just squirming and huddled as he was bending over them.

After he finished his graffiti he pointed the gun to his head and blow his head off. Everyone screamed covering their eyes, some even vomited due to the shock. 

The blood lettering on the window wording into “ Sinners beware”.

Penber looked at Light, the boy was also hunched, holding tightly in his arms the girl. They both had their eyes closed. Given the boy's reaction, there was no way he was responsible for it. 

Now, should he clean up that mess or wait till the police show up? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter -> L and Light finally meets!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy ❤️  
> Thank you for all the support!
> 
> And i am sorry for the long break, but i had a writer block

Light hurried back at home to his room. He sat down on the chair, and quickly as he could, but still carefully opened the bottom drawer with ballpoint ink capsule, without triggering the mechanism that could not only blow the Death Note, but also his hands or in the worst case - face. 

When Light finally get his hands on the Death Note he tears off a piece of paper from it which resulted in getting a grimace look on the Ryuk face. 

Ryuk was just glad that his personal Death Note was sound and safely on his chain and wasn’t being the one ripping apart. 

With pulling four times the crown of the watch of his wrist, Light opened a compartment in the bottom of it to place a teared piece in it. 

“Light-o! How many stashes do you need?” Asked Ryuk still looking at the Lights watch with a surprised and amusing look. 

“It’s for security. If my life or life of my family gonna be in grave danger, I would have no other choice but to use it.” 

Answered Light putting the Death Note away, in the false bottom drawer and closing it carefully. 

“Would you use it today, hyuk?”

Light's decisions become more interesting each day. 

No. It wouldn’t be necessary.” Said Light calmly, but he still could feel the disturbing nauseous, feeling. It made him realize how violent humans are, and at the same time how easy they are to kill and how fragile. Especially with the Death Note help. 

Having a Death Note piece would only act as self-defense, nothing more - Light was sure of it.

☾

Raye came back to the home where his beautiful wife already greeted him. Her pretty face uplifted him from today’s horrible day. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then he just sits on the sectional white leather couch. 

Penber was the one to make sure it stays white as the day they bought it and didn’t let Naomi to even clean it. 

“Would you like a drink, honey?” Asked Naomi, she could felt her husband's bad mood, it wasn’t hard e to read, especially f you knew someone for a long time.

“Whiskey” answered shortly Penber not looking from the newspaper he was recently reading. Most of the news was about Kira. He sighed deeply and took a crystal glass filled with amber liquid from his wife. Penber thanked Naomi and took a big gulp without hesitating.

Naomi waited patiently before her husband decided to talk about his day, she didn’t wanted to rush him. Especially when Penber gets more talkative on his own after some alcohol.

“Can you believe me that L decided to install the cameras in that boy's room because I told him I won’t do all that nonsense anymore?”

“ Oh...” Naomi bites her lips “ will you do it?”

“Install the cameras? Fuck no. Probably Wedy’s gonna do it. I am out of that case... But you realize it’s illegal, right? And he didn’t even care about my opinion why I think it doesn’t matter to follow that boy anymore. He’s fixated that This boy must be a Kira. “

„But what if he is? You said by yourself he went to a hardware store...”

“Yes, to make a figurine for his girlfriend.” Said Penber putting down already empty glass on the coffee table. “ you know you are not an agent anymore, right honey?”

„Yes, sorry” said Naomi, but she felt like snapping on her new husband. She knew L, and his intuition, so if there is something wrong with the boy - it probably is. But she couldn’t deflect her husband's ego either. 

“ if you would just saw him, you would instantly know there’s nothing wrong with that boy. I bet our intuitions are the same, it’s the reason we are married -isn’t it?”

Naomi just nodded her head, pouring more whiskey in her husband's glass.

☾

Wedy was in Yagami’s household installing the cameras. She already did all the rooms except for the main suspect. 

She bent over to take the piece of paper that falls down from the doorway. Wedy hides it in her pants pocket for now. Later, she will make sure to place it back again. Good thing she had a photographic memory. 

She looked around the room. It looks neat and clean, not the usual teenage boy room. Before placing the cameras, she went around the room, looking for anything suspicious, making sure to perfectly place everything back again as it was.

Wedy opened the drawer and took out the diary, flipping the pages after page Wedy couldn’t find anything that could catch her interest. 

“Blah, blah, blah” she said and put it back again. She noticed that the bottom drawer was a weird mismatched color. 

the desk looked too expensive to have such a bottom, looking out-of-place. It was such an eyesore for Wedy.

She tried to see if she can take it out, she wiggled It gently then with more power as she could that it is indeed a fake bottom. But before she could see what’s hidden inside she could only see the red flames.

“Shit, I need medic ASAP. Code 10-80” she yelled in her headsets hissing from the pain. 

☾

At the same time, Light was coming back from his cram school. Ryuk was flying above him, something that Light envied him. To be able to fly without worry that people can see you. 

After finding the Death Note he couldn’t remember when was the last time he soars through the air. Maybe he should ask Ryuk to join him together. Flying along with a god of death would be for sure exciting.

“ I still don’t understand why this manga is called Ichigo 100%,” said Ryuk wishing he could munch right now on crunchy apples that Light was holding in the paper bag. 

Finally, they get rid of that weirdo, pesky agent so Light could talk back to him normal. How wonderful would it be if only he could feed him too, but Ryuk knew it was out of the question when they were outside.

“It’s because the girl is wearing strawberry panties” explained Light. 

„Hmm...apples would be better” declared Ryuk after a short pause.

“No, they wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be sexy “

“ what are you saying? apples are way sexier than strawberries!”

“They are not ” Said Light and momentary he needed to stop walking, as he felt his head spinning. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again, he couldn’t remember why he was talking to himself about the manga, he read a long time ago and why he would even think about the Apple patterned underwear?

Light looked inside his grocery bag like all his answers would be there.

Maybe it was because he bought for an unknown reason so many apples. 

Light check the time on his wristwatch, he will need to hurry up if he wants to catch the next train to home. 

When he was on the train his mind was occupied by the feeling that he was just talking to someone. 

But who could it be? Light couldn’t believe he would forget something like that, it wasn’t like him at all. He convinced himself it must be because of the stress due to the recent bus hijacking. Light squeezed harder the straphangers he was holding, the knuckles on his hand went almost white. Just the thought of that bloody day made him sick. 

When Light was almost home he noticed black limousines parked next to the curb in front of his house. light swallowed saliva hardly and almost run. He hoped his dad is okay. It’s not the mystery that he was working on the Kira case.

But when Light tried to open the door, he was already welcomed by two agents and his father. 

“Light, what have you done, my son?”

Light felt the sweat droplets forming on his forehead temple, but before he could answer anything more, as he was already gently dragged to one of the limousine by the taller agent, being told not to withstand and that they are with NPA.

Light couldn’t even protest, or rather he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay calm as possible and not doing or saying anything reckless. Light was already sure what is it about. He’s been taking out as the Kira suspect. Light even remembers he had a conversation about it with someone before that he fit the profile. a

But the question is with who he could talk about such private things? He would never dare to share his real thoughts with his classmates. 

“Wear this, please,” said the agent sitting next to him on the car's leather seats. The please didn’t sound like a but more like a request. Light looked up at him to see what the man was holding. 

“A ribbon?” asked Light but still took it. “Where should I wear it? On my neck?” 

Smirked Light, but he knew already why he needs to wear it. Such precautions were understandable. 

“On your eyes,” said the agent not even flinching his eyebrows or giving out the smirk.

Light obediently wear it without any complaints. the black ribbon actually felt quite nice and must have been made of expensive material - probably silk. if it wasn’t for the situation Light was in, he would love to take a nap. 

He felt the silver metal against his hands

„Handcuffs” explained the agent. Light thought they must be getting closer to the destination, he was also impressed they didn’t put it on him earlier, but it may be because he didn’t fight on it. 

The car stopped and Light jerked a little bit forward but he felt a hand on his chest holding him back. He murmured soft thank you under his nose, not accepting any answers. 

Both agents take him out of the car and walk with him, what Light guess was a hollow corridor. At least the sound of their footsteps gave out that idea.

All the ride here Light was wondering if he is gonna meet L, or the L is gonna be the one questioning him. Also, he was wondering if he should be excited so much about that though considering his situation.

Light heard the sound of doors opening and shutting behind him. When the Man walked him to the chair and requested to sit in the chair, Light couldn’t hear any footsteps which would mean they are in the soundproof room. 

The leather straps squeezed tightly his arms and legs. It was so uncomfortable that he could feel his wings itching. 

☾

L was looking at Light through the cameras snacking on the strawberries dipped with white chocolate. The boy looked even perfect while being in such an unbearable position. 

Even when he was walking along with Mogi he still could walk tall

. L bite the tip of the strawberry. He really hated that. A person like Light Yagami must have a flaw. And that flaw is being a Kira.

“Yagami Light, are you confessing to being a Kira?” L asked and devour another strawberry, this time whole at once.

“I’m not a Kira. “ answered Light with his most calm voice tone, but deep down he was scared and excited, not to mention tired. It’s been already three hours since he was sitting without any movements, and he could feel his wings itching horribly. At least, someone decided to speak to him. And he was hoping it was no one else but L

“ Yagami Light is sitting there for such a long time. It would be only better for all of us if you were just told the truth.”

“ I am telling the truth.” 

“Then why one of my agents found the evidence in your fake bottom drawer of you being a Kira? It’s only a formality you would confess “ L lied but only halfway. It was tru that Wedy found something on there and that thing blow on her hand giving her a second-degree burn. 

Light couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Is that some kind of mind game so he will get his scapegoat for Kira?

“ I am not Kira. And I don’t know what your agent found there, but it’s definitely nothing Related to Kira”

“Interesting. Why would you go for such a length of security if not to hide the fact of you being a Kira?”

Light was glad he was good at hiding emotions or L would get another theory. He just remembered about the trigger. But he couldn’t remember why would he do it , and what exactly did he hide there. It was a notebook. Maybe a diary. A second diary? 

“It was for my diary. I am not a Kira. I just highly value my privacy. Also, as far as I know, you didn’t have a warrant to search my room. It is illegal. “

light smirked, he was quite proud of his remark, he hoped it would get under the detective skin even a little 

“ Why do you need two diaries ? What’s your secret? Being a Kira?”

Asked L not minding the Light’s comment.

“I am not Kira...” Light sight furrowing his eyebrows but L couldn’t see it because of the blindfold. Light was getting tired of it, it was like talking with a wall. Not to mention that he’s throat was dry and it’s started being unbearable.

“How about starting telling the truth?”

“I am telling the truth. I can not tell a lie.” 

“Interesting, but there is another lie. Everyone can.”

“I was born with a condition. If I lie I am in pain. You can test it if you want.”

L took the last strawberry from the bowl. It was tempting to test it, even if he was sure that the boy was just buying a time. L already had all the possible information about him, and there was no mention of this unusual condition. 

“ Watari, when can we get access to fMRI?”

“In two hours, Ryzuaki”

“Make it 30 minutes”

☾

Light was strapped inside a fRMI machine, strapped in there, with his eyes still covered and he hoped he could be able to walk after he proves them he is not a serial killer as his legs felt numb.

But how could he even be a Kira? It’s just sounded so ridiculed, even if he was fitting the profile. 

“We are ready. Remember to tell only lies. What is your name?”

Light could hear the echoing voice that was accusing him of being a Kira earlier. 

“Ryuu Yami”

Light could feel just a slight pain after saying that, just like the bite of the mosquito, and L could notice the change on the monitor as well, even if it was really small it couldn’t escape sharp eyesight of his. 

“How old are you?”

“33”

Another small change. It started being interesting. 

“ Are you a Kira?”

“Yes.” Light felt his stomach tie in the knot. It was way stronger pain than the one he got from the previous lies. Seems like pretending to be a serial killer has more impact than lying about the age or a name. 

L could see that too, but he still was skeptical about the boy.

“Are you hiding someone?”

Light hesitated. Whichever he would answer would mean he will need to come clean about the wings.

“No” he answered as he was supposed to only answer the question with lies. Again, his stomach was in pain 

L smirked as he was indeed right - young Yagami was hiding something. 

“ are you compliance in Kira’s crimes?”

“ yes”

L looked at the monitor again, but he wants sure about the reading. The thumb finds his way to the mouth again and the detective started numbing on it.

Light wasn’t sure of his body’s reaction either, he didn’t feel the pain as he normally does but something still felt that he couldn’t express it with words. Maybe it was pain mixed with pleasure?

But why would he feel it? He was lying after all. It’s like his subconscious was telling him otherwise. 

“ what are you hiding, Light Yagami? You can answer with true now” 

Said L Breaking the silence. 

Light shivered on the thought of telling someone about his wings. It was a vulnerable part of himself he didn’t want to show to anyone. But was there any point of deceiving the detective? 

“I have... angel wings” answered Light with quieter and weaker voice than he would want. 

L smiled at first, but to his surprise, it didn’t look like Light was lying either. 

It was getting more absurdly every minute 

Was the boy telling the truth? And his face was not the only angelic part of his? He heard of many mutations, but this was the first time he heard about the wings. His hands started having all the thought about this possibility. Are they small? Or big? What color? Is it possible to fly with them? What else could you use them for?

“Watari, could you get Yagami Souchirou, please?” 

“Of course” 

☾

Souchirou was standing nervously next to L. His eyes kept gazing at Light on the computer monitor. His son was again in the room he was previously been, tied up to the chair with eyes covering. 

“Yagami-San, your son just confess of having angel wings”

Announced L taking a bite from the cheesecake, Watari bring earlier. 

Souchirou felt his stomach turning upside down. But is still better than having his son confess about being a Kira? Now, probably everyone from the investigation team will know that his son is a freak of nature and not the perfect example he was always bragging about.

“Yes. It’s true. He was born with it.”

Answered Souchirou feeling his mouth went all dry. 

“Didn’t you thought it would be significant to the investigation?”

“With all the respect but -no. His medical conditions don’t have any connections to Kira”

“Maybe it would shorten the time your son is tied up in there,” said L taking a bigger bite of cheesecake “ it’s possible he is indeed telling the truth, and he was hiding a diary related to his condition possible. It seems like he didn’t get enough support on that topic from his surroundings “ with a muffling voice L added looking straight into Souchiro’s eyes who looked paler by L’s every word “or as you said it wouldn’t change anything” 

Souchirou shivered, L was certainly a weird man that he couldn’t figure out

. He reminded him of his own son in a kind of twisted way.

“ Is it necessary for my son to be still in there and with all that...?” Asked Souchirou looking at Light. He kept opening and closing his hands.

“ would you like to visit him?”

“... of course I-“

“Perfect. But first, let’s discuss something” L cut Souchirou before he could say anything else 

☾

Light could hear steps approaching him. This time it sounded like there were three, persons, in there. He was hoping someone finally gets him out of here. Or at least give him some water. 

One of the footsteps sounded familiar, just like his fathers, not to mention he could feel aura similar to his. 

Light could sometimes feel other people auras, he mostly ignored that, as he rather uses his own judgment from their behavior, talk, etc. 

“dad?” Light asked, his voice sounded harsh, and raspy as his throat was dried.

“Yes, Light, I am here. We are gonna get you out of this... all “

“Interesting how you could tell immediately that is your father. Familiar bond is something else.”

Marked L “ Watari, could you please untie Yagami Light? And bring some water.”

“Of course, Ryuzaki” 

Answered Watari gently taking of Lights handcuffs and the eye covering.

Light needed to blink a few times to get adjusted, he could see again everything and not only the darkness. 

The first thing he saw was an elder man who excused himself shortly to get him a glass of water. Light thanked him.

Then he saw his father and a man standing next to him. The guy was dressed like a slob, white shirt with jeans, and no shoes. Light grid his teeth, he got a feeling that he was the man who accused him of being a Kira and captivated him here - L.

“ As you see Light-kun, I am really believing you that you are indeed not a Kira. Regardless, your childish mechanism hurt one of my agents. Would you take responsibility for it?”

Light blinked few times again, but not because he needed to adjust to the sudden light - he couldn’t believe what that man was saying. Firstly, he called him by a first name basis which shows his lack of respect, and secondly how can he blame light for his agent injury? 

“Your agent didn’t have the warrant to search my room, and I wasn’t there to warn your agent either. I don’t need to take responsibility for it. Also, you didn’t even introduce yourself yet- you call me on the first basis. “

“Light!” Shouted Souchirou to scold him, but Light wasn’t listening. He was occupied with the marks on his hands from the handcuffs

“Not to mention you should take responsibility for this” light added showing L his wrists.

L smiled, and Light thought it was the most creepiest smile he has ever seen.

“My apologies. You are right. Let me introduce myself first - I am L. And I am sorry for your injuries. As recompense, I would like to offer you that you will work along with me on Kira case. What do you say?”

Light had his assumptions that the weird man could be L, but he tried to shake this feeling. The imposter from the tv looked more like an L than the real L. Or at least the image of the L in his imagination. 

Or maybe this one was an imposter as well? 

How come the great detective he looked up, looked like these? Like a frog with dead eyes.

“I always have respected you so it would be an honor working for you”

Said Light with his perfect smile. He couldn’t let an opportunity like that to waste away, even if L wasn’t like L supposed to be. There is still chance he wasn’t the real one, and he may encounter the real L when they’re gonna work on that case. 

“ Great. Now show me your wings, Light-kun” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy this chapter 🥰  
> Thank you for all the support, I really appreciate it and it motivates me to write more <3

Light looked visibly confused, and he wasn’t the only one in the room. His father was also looking questionable at L. 

Wings on Lights back started tingling from nervousness. He never showed anyone else his wings. The only other people who saw them were his parents and obviously some doctors and nurses at the hospital when he was born. Not even his sister has ever seen them.

Light also gets the impression that he’s forgetting someone else who may have seen them, but it’s absurd. Just like him talking to himself while going back home from shopping, or that he was suspected and interrogated as a Kira suspect. All of his life seemed like an absurd now. 

The cherry on top of all that is of course that - L the greatest detective wants to see his wings. 

“Of course,” said Light but with a visible stiff posture. Even if he wanted to say ‘no’ he couldn’t. What good would it bring? He would be even more suspected of being a Kira. 

“but could you turn around? I would need to take off my shirt”

L put his thumb on his lips which resulted in a hidden disguise of Light. 

“ Is Light-kun shy? We are all male here.”

Asked L tilting his head to the side.

Light remarked in his thoughts that the alleged detective, looked even more like an owl that way. 

“ I’m not shy. But as you already knew- I respect my privacy”

“Wouldn’t Light- kun need help to take the shirt off? Your hands were handcuffed for such a long time it might be hard”

If iSouichirou would be drinking something right now he probably would choke on it, but fortunately, he wasn’t, so he just clear his throat in adisapproving manner, yet - he didn’t say anything to the detective. 

“I’m capable, thank you” answered Light looking a little bit like a deer in headlights. At that moment he was even rethinking to pinch himself, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “ I would appreciate some privacy” he added and turned around, looking sideways If L was peeking. 

But the detective decided to respect Light’s wish, looking just a little bit like a pouting child.

‘Weirdo’ thought Light but a smile painted on his face uncontrollably. When he took his shirt he started taking off the bandages. He could already feel his wings tingling, ready to burst and be finally free.

Light gulped and he took the last piece of the bandage.He reclined the wings from his back, the feeling was liberating, but at the same time anxious about the detective reaction. Would he think I am a monster? 

Light looked at his father, but he was evading his eyes, probably because of the embarrassment. 

“You can look” said Light. His voice was daring, but inside he was all shaking mess.

L turns around slowly, it looked almost like he was in A slow motion. His thumb dropped from his lips when he saw Lighg’s wings. L walks around Light not leaving an inch of Lights body from his eyesight. 

It looked like he tried to memorize every square of him, which made Light even more uncomfortable than he already was., and he wasn’t even aware it could be possible. 

L took another circle around the Light, stopping when he was in front of boys quite muscular back. 

The wings looked magnificent and somehow weightless. They were such a pure white color and it was interesting they weren’t stained or discolored. It also looked like they were glued. L couldn’t notice any holes or scars indicating where they could come from-so how could they fit so nicely and invisible under the bandages and shirt? It’s impossible they are unreal.

L couldn’t control himself anymore so he touched one of the Light’s feathers, it was smooth like nothing he has ever touched before, he couldn’t help but do few more strokes.

This was the first time someone else touched Light’s feathers. 

Light wasn’t sure if he hated it but he knew he wouldn’t admit to anyone one that stroking his feathers by someone was pleasurable. But his uncontrollable moan gives it away, and no words are needed to know what Light felt. His face turns crimson, and he can not face his father or L , so he looks down. Such a difference to his head always holding high. 

“My fault” says L with a smirk. He looked really proud of himself. Light wishes he could wipe off that smile from the detective face. 

Light clenches his fists. He's happy to hear The door opens, so everyone attention swift to something else. 

“I’m sorry for taking my time, but I bring you water and some refreshments”

Says Watari calmly holding a tray full of fruits, cakes, glass, and a water pitcher. 

Light wouldn’t ever think in his life he would be grateful for the older man's presence. 

“How about we took it to a different room?” Says L locking his eyes on the cakes like a hawk on his target. 

☾

If Light could add another thing what he hates about the peculiar detective, it definitely would be the way that he was sitting.

L was crouching on the purple sofa like a frog. The big eyes of his didn’t help that fact of resemblance to amphibian. That thought made Light almost burst of a laugh, but he hides it with a little smirk.

The detective was eating, no, devouring the cakes on the plate that Watari bring earlier. 

Light wasn’t sure if it was an unflattering view or rather sensual. L definitely took a liking to a sweet cream on top of the cakes, licking it off from his fingers. 

Light remembers those fingers on his wings, a sudden shiver runs through his spine.

When the detective looked up into his eyes, Light could felt his stomach knotting in ties. He was also grateful he’s father wasn’t with them anymore and went home to calm Sachiko and Sayu. He embarrassed himself in front of himself enough and didn’t want to show what impact L has on him. Light was sure he’s cheek was blushing right now.

“Are you alright, Light-kun? Would you like more water?” Asked L going this time for a strawberry dipped in chocolate.

“I’m good, thank you” answers Light coming up to his senses, the red cheeks were gone from his face and he put his stoic mask as always.

“I was wondering - can you retract your wings? You didn’t let me see how you dress yourself again...” said L with a note of sadness in his voice, as he was really offended that Light didn’t want to show him how he dresses himself.

“Yes. I can”

“Interesting”

“Why so?”

“You are really too careful - just like with that diary”

“ I don’t think you can be too careful” lights voice is clipped.” shouldn’t we be discussing Kira’s case now?”

“Tomorrow in the morning. Now you are free to go” says L. 

Light nodded agreeably - he was indeed tired after all this and need a good night's sleep, but he wasn’t sure if sleep gonna come so easily today. He bowed to say goodbye when he noticed a red strawberry dangling next to his nose.

“ Strawberry to go?” Asked detective, and Light not sure what he was supposed to do with it he just gratefully took it saying silently ‘thank you’ under his nose. 

☾

Light couldn’t sleep. But who would blame him for that? His mother and sister were both deeply worried for him, and couldn’t stop nagging him and hugging. It was way too much affection for a day he could handle. Not to mention the one he got from the L.

His room looked the same as he left it (even the paper was put at the same place inside the doorway, except the piece of pencil lead, but he didn’t have his hopes high that anyone would notice it) and the only sign of the explosion and intrusion was that the desk was new. 

Light was also grateful that his mother didn’t ask too many questions, probably it was his father's contribution. 

Light sighed and pet his wings to see if it would feel the same way when the detective was the one to touch them, but L’s touch was definitely different. Light groaned and rub his eyes, embarrassing by himself he couldn’t believe what the heck he was doing. 

He decided to go for a flight. It has definitely been a while, and Light was sure a nice night soar through the sky would be exactly what he needed to clear his head from insignificant thoughts.

Light opened the windows and the cold breeze hit his head. He already felt better. Light stretched his wing giving them a little flutter before jumping from the window, he also made sure his blouse hood was masking his face. He didn’t expect anyone is strolling around the neighborhood at this hour, but it’s always better to be precautious. 

Even if the only people who probably are gonna be at this time are so passed out drunkard, and they are too drunk too even notice him, or to remember, or to be taken seriously.

The sky today was really beautiful, probably because the streets lamp were shining faintly. The view was really hypnotizing, and Light could feel like he was becoming one of the winds. It was a really calming experience, he could forget easily about his worries. There were only him and the skies. Nothing else really mattered. A feeling of serenity went through his body, he could be finally free. Free of his worries, free of acting like a perfect son. There was only an abiding feeling of peace.

When Light came back to his room, his heart dropped as he saw the rock with a piece of note stick to it laying on the floor of his room. 

Someone must have to throw it when he was gone. He should be more careful and close his windows. Light was cursing himself for making such a mistake. 

With a heavy heart, he picks up the rock and unsticks the pink paper. The note was smelling like roses, and they were also a neon purple kiss mark at the end of the letter. Light cringes reading the tidy lettering. 

‘I couldn’t see your face. But you must be Kira, aren’t you? XOXOM.‘

Light swallowed hard, putting the note and the rock in the ziplock bag while wearing the gloves, the same ones he once used to hold a death note with. He’s gonna deal with it tomorrow, together with L and probably the rest of the team. Now, he made sure to lock securely windows and check other locks in the whole house. After that he could finally go to sleep, to be just wakened up by the clock alarm three hours later. 

☾

The next day Light met the rest of Kira’s investigation team. He learned that many of the agents decided to give up, or do their own investigation. It seems the reason was some agent, but Matsuda didn’t know all the details, or doesn’t remember the name- he only knows it starts with the letter R.

That makes Light getting a deja-vu, as he feels he knows or used to know someone that his letter also starts with R, maybe it was the same person. Maybe it was the same agent, who used to follow him around, and maybe that’s the reason why he’s feeling he is forgetting something. It’s all because of that bus hijacking.

Matsuda may be an idiot, but he was the least suffocating person in there. 

Aizawa definitely didn’t appreciate that young teenagers were on the team with them. 

Not to mention he made many snarky comments when Light showed them a note he got yesterday. 

In Aizawa's point of view, Light was the one who wrote it, to make himself useful and to gain attention. In other words - Aizawa thought Light was a big attention whore. 

Soichiro on the other hand was devastated that Light didn’t say anything about it earlier when he had a chance, and keep it to himself. 

L said that Light should try the purple lipstick right now and do some kissing marks to see if the mark is matching the one from the letter. Light decided to ignore him. The rest of the team did the same.

Matsuda said that the lipstick color looks like the one that Misa Misa the famous model was advertising right now. 

Everyone looked at him like he was indeed an idiot, but after a while Light decided is worth checking. He looked up her name on the computer and try to find any autographs online. The letters were very similar to the ones on his note. The lipstick color she was advertising was also indeed 

alike. Not to mention the Mon the note could stand for Misa. 

“Why would a model leave you a note? I know you are handsome but let’s be real” scoffed Aizawa.

“I think you are handsome enough,” said Matsuda reassuring tapping Light on his arm which he didn’t appreciate it as he

shrugged it off. 

“Of course, Light has many admirers” nodded Soichiro proudly and Light glance to L, but he was busy clicking something on the computer. 

“Well, looks like she’s openly a Kira supporter,” says L opening the article where Misa is speaking her mind about the world new god”I would like to speak to Light alone” he added.

Everyone left two of them alone without a word, only Aizawa had his complaints again but he went with everyone as well.

When they were alone, Light could feel all the emotions from yesterday again. 

“What were you doing yesterday before founding that message ?” Asked L looking at Light with his usual emotionless look. 

“ ...I was flying” 

“That’s why she thinks you are Kira” said L putting them into his lips “I would like to see how you fly too” he added with a smirk. He really enjoys making ayounger boy flustered and o making him out of his comfort zone. 

“ Cut to the chase” sighed Light fixing his hair “ you want me to meet with her, don’t you?”

”As expected of Light-kun”grinned L and Light thought that this smile really suits him.

“Thank you for not telling everyone about you know - I really appreciate it “ said Light twiddling with his fingers.

“It’s our little secret, Light-kun” 

Light tense on those words, he wasn’t sure if he appreciated L help anymore, but a little rose flush appeared on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for any mistakes, as you probably know English is not my native language, but on top of that I have dyslexia, so it’s hard for me to see some error even upon rereading it many times 😅 so if you see any could you please point it in the comments - I would be really grateful 🥺I will also update the chapter any time I found a mistake by myself as well.*
> 
> But even if you don’t want to pinpoint any mistake you are free to comment-I am a sucker to comments <3 and kudos - both are a great sight 🥰
> 
> * I edited any spelling errors I saw so I hope it's better to read now :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was such a pain in the ass T^T i almost deleted the whole chapter, and I thought I wouldn’t be able to recover it but oof I did 😅 thanks to the google.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy it!  
> Let me know what you think, please. Because I’m not sure if I’m doing a good job? 😅  
> Not to mention I watched Death Note 13 years ago, so sometimes I might get confused of the rules or went too much ooc 💀 please, let me know your thoughts!

Matsuda Touta wasn’t impressed. He couldn’t believe, that they won’t let him be a partner with Light, on a mission that would be the most important one in his whole career in his opinion.

“Why not me? I was the one who discovered who was the note from! “ argued Matsuda.

“That’s true, but we need someone who won’t fanboyed over her” said Light with a bored tone. They already had this discussion today, but Matsuda seems undefeated. At that time it was just like a parent explaining something to his stubborn toddler over and over again.

“ But I knew everything about Misa Misa, I would be a great help! It was my dream to meet her! I bet Ryuzaki doesn’t even care about meeting with Misa!” Scowled Matsuda.

“That’s the whole point...” started explaining Light but he was cut by L.

“That is false, Matsuda-san. I am a big fan of Misa Misa” said L putting a whole spoon of ice cream in his mouth. “As you see, I am already doing my deep research on her” he added after swallowing, showing to the team his computer screen, on which Misa Amane was posing in skimpy swimsuits.

Light pinched the bridge of his nose, but Matsuda seemed more cheerful.

The rest of the team (except Light) just silently locked their eyes on the L’s screen in focus as it was in fact really important matter.

L gives Light side-eye, but he was busy on his own computer.

“Wow, that must be her new photoshoot for the Zuzu bikini collection!”

“Indeed, you have a great eye, Matsuda-San. And do not worry I will make sure to get Misa’s autograph for you too.”

“You are amazing, Ryuzaki!” Said Matsuda giving a big smile and two thumbs up. It looks like happy tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

Light couldn’t help himself but roll his eyes

“Would Light-kun be interested in taking a look as well?” Said L taking another big bite of the ice cream.

“No, thank you, Ryzuaki. I’m busy actually working on the Kira case” huffed Light clicking faster on the computer keyboard.

“Light-kun is a teenager I think it’s healthy for you to get such stimulations,” said L putting a thumb on his lips and looking at Light with those wide eyes.

Matsuda silently nodded in agreement.

And Light tried hard not to flush red.

“I’m good, thank you for your concern.”

“Is Light-Kun concerned about something that might happen? It’s a normal reaction at this age and...”

“Ryzuaki!” it was Souchirou who yelled and after that he momentary change his tone to professional and calm again “please, refrain yourself from such comments. It is uncomfortable for all of us “

Everyone looked surprised from the sudden burst, except L, he still has his emotionless face on.

“You are right, Yagami-San. “ said L “I apologize” he added locking his eyes with Light and licking the rest of the ice cream from his spoon.

Light was thinking if he should flip the detective, but he decided not to, he should be professional as always.

He just gave him his best smile, letting him know he isn’t bothering by his weird antics.

And L spoon falls down clanking loudly on the floor. He picked it up slowly, knowing that Light right now is having a great time and satisfaction that he could fluster him, but he didn’t care. That smile was really something.

☾

“Oh, so that’s what Light-kun wears for a date,” said L looking Light up and down. He would never imagine that he would see Light in the tracksuit.

“It’s not a date, Ryuzaki. And that’s what she saw me wearing so I thought it’s a good idea, to make her want to talk to me first, get her attention” explained Light flustered, but L wasn’t listening as he went to see what they were selling in the food truck nearby.

When he came back he was holding two long churros in each hand.

“Want one?” L waved with one churro while snacking on the other.

“No, thank you.” Answered Light, thinking how someone so skinny can eat so much “better hurry, the event is almost starting” he added looking at the crowd, that were gathering in front of the convention doors, so L calmly devours two churros at once.

Inside was more crowded than Light thought. He didn’t realize Misa would be such popular, he didn’t find anything remotely interesting about her. Just another pretty face in an ocean of models and idols in Japan.

He sighed deeply and realized L was gone once again. Light pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and counting backward to ten.

The detective was really testing his patient right now. Not to mention he hated to be alone in crowded places for too long.

When he opened them again, L was in front of him holding two pink and black light sticks with the letter “MM” on it.

“A light stick for a Light-kun” said L shoving him one of it into his hand.

The sudden touch of L’s touch was enough to send shivers to Light’s back.

Light didn’t protest about lightstick, but went along with it, holding it and shaking it sometimes in the rhythm of Misa’s singing to not look too much out of place.

After the show, they went to the booth in which Misa we’re giving autographs and handshakes.

Light noticed Misa looking at him from the crowd and smirked, but the smile fades always when he could see that the girl scoffed under her nose and looking away.

“Seems like Aizawa-San was right about you dating ability, Light-kun”  
Said L with a big grin. He was really enjoying how distressed Light looked.

“Oh, shut up. It’s because you are standing next to me.”

“Am I shadowing your beauty, Light-kun?”

“It’s because she thinks I have weird friends.”

“At least she thinks you have friends”

“ I’m sure someone like you has lots of friends”  
Huffed Light.

They were getting closer to the model.

“I have you”

Light almost tripped overhearing those words. He never could tell if L was playing with him, or telling the truth. He hoped the detective didn’t see his pink cheeks. But L saw them and smiled to himself.

When Light looked up, they were already standing in front of Misa, that greets them with a wide forced smile, that was nothing genuine about.

“Hello, thank you for coming to Misa Misa concert and showing support. Would you like a handshake?” Said Misa the learn by heart line, she was telling everyone.

“Yes, of course, thank you” Light gently took her hands between his, slipping a little note in there. “ I am also glad you support the right path” he whispered almost to her ear then let go of her hands saying his goodbye.

Misa’s cheeks flushed red, she knew the man wasn’t the Kira, but he still was handsome, even if he looked too serious for her taste. She tucked the note in her dress pocket. If he is Kira support, he may have known him. Also, he was wearing the same style tracksuit that the angel she saw.

Misa looked at the next fan. It was that freaky guy, who was talking before to that pretty one. She tried her best to force the smile too. But this time, it was way much smaller than the one she gave to Light. Even if that guy could be connected to Kira as well, he still looked like a pervert.

“Hello, thank you for coming to my concert and showing me support. Would you like a handshake?” Said Misa sounding like a robot.

“I would love to, but could I get an autograph first?” Asked L showing the picture of Misa skimpy bikini photo to her, that she of course gladly signed for him and Matsuda.

The bodyguard needed to separate the handshake between the Misa and L, as L imposed the situation and really took his time holding her hands.

Light was never been so embarrassed in his life before, but L didn’t seem to care at all.

They were sitting in the limousine, back to the headquarters. Light leaned his head on his hands wearily. Wonder what the teams gonna say when they’re gonna come back. They are probably gonna be disappointed, except Matsuda. He is gonna get his autograph. Light looked over to L. The detective was sitting in his usual frog position, which didn’t seem safe for a car ride. In his hands, he was holding a photo of Misa with her autograph.

“Can you be even more creepier?” Asked Light huffing.

“Does Light-kun wants me to be?” L put a thumb to his lips with his usual smile.

“Definitely not, it would be way more helpful if you would be less” said Light concentrating on the view behind the window “ do you think we are gonna die?” He added silently, not sure if he wants L to hear it.

“If we are gonna die, that would mean Misa is a Kira. But the chances are very low. In a percent, I would say less than 0.01% . Also, considering the note you get she hasn’t meet Kira. Not Yet, at least.“

Light looked embarrassed, he already knew all that, but still, he used his emotions rather than logic. It wasn’t like him at all, but after the bus incident, it seems like something crack in him. light wondered if L would think less of him now.

The rest of the ride went in silence.

☾

“What do you mean you didn’t get any information?” Aizawa was trying so hard not to raise his voice. He knew it was a mistake to let Light go there. It should be him with Hideki. Damn it, even Matsuda would probably be more useful at this point.

Aizawa looked over the Matsuda, who was happily kissing the photography with an autograph that L gave him earlier. Shuichi made a disgusted face on that sight...Or maybe Matsuda wouldn’t be a good choice after all.

“ We need to wait. It all depends on what Light whispered to Amane at the event,” said L calmly stuffing his face with a chocolate cake this time.

Everyone looked questionable at Light, waiting for his reply, but at that time a soft beep sounded from Lights pocket.

He looked over his phone, reading the text message carefully, and after every word his smile on his face become bigger.

“She wants to meet with me.” Said Light triumphantly. Holding his head up high once again. “And without my ‘weird’ friend” he added eye-siding L.

“It would be too dangerous if you went alone,” said Souchirou looking worried at Light. It was the look, Light saw a lot of times in his life. Especially, when his father was worrying that Lights little secret would be exposed.

“Light is capable to do it on his own. Also, it depends on him only to make Amane talk. “ said L taking another big bite of a cake. “And I’m certain of Lights social and speech skills. There is no one more suitable. Light is the only person here who uses them on his own gain daily.”

Light looked at L sharply. He wasn’t sure if he should be thankful, or angry at him, but he decided on the first one, as he won’t hear his father nagging for a day.

☾

Light was surprised that Misa was already waiting for him in the cafe. But it’s not like he wasn’t used for girls to wait on him. It’s just he never thought Misa would be someone who would be punctual.

“I am sorry, I hope you didn’t wait for long,” said Light with a charming smile, getting a sit in front of the model.

“Misa Misa juts got here” lied Misa returning the smile. She was already here half an hour ago, impatiently waiting for the handsome boy to come. But she didn't want to make him upset. The almost empty coffee cup was the evidence of it. 

“Thank you for taking time from your busy schedule, I really appreciate it. We really appreciate it. “ said Light. He was all wired, so every word and every Misa’s move was recorded. He didn’t lie so he couldn’t felt any pain - we as a task force appreciated that interrogation.

“Misa always has time for Kira... to be honest, I thought you were Kira at first, but I could read your name and lifespans when I took a good look, so I know you couldn’t be Kira! ”

“My name and a lifespan?” Light raised his eyebrows.

“ Does Kira didn’t make an exchange for eyes?” Misa looked surprised

“ No, he didn’t.” Replied Light than after a while he added “ remember the fake L on tv? “

Misa pouted her lips, she looked like she was overthinking something, and Light hoped his cover didn’t blow up and he’s not gonna end up having a heart attack soon.

“So Kira is him?”

“Yes.”

Just a slight pain. It was nothing that Light never felt before.

“ Misa is truly happy!” She said clapping her hands together “ and it even makes sense, he didn’t make a deal with Shinigami after all. It’s best if he has his whole lifespan. You can tell him, he can use Misa. Misa can be his eyes”

The sudden abrupt of information makes Light uneasy, but he tried to stay calm. The word Shinigami was ringing in his ears.

"Can you tell me why do you... love Kira?" asks Light, looking if the waiter is coming, but she was busy with other tables. It was busy and loud so no one paid them attention.

Misa's eyes seem to lighten up.

"He is a hero! He killed the murderer of my parent!"

Light felt weakly. Is our judgment system really that flawed? It wasn’t the first time he was torn between Kira’s method. But still, it was making him or her murderer as well. 

“ But tell me, Light- kun- is Kira as handsome as you?” Added Misa and Light felt his wings trying to get out. He wished to fly from there. That girl wasn’t lying. She knew his name, and he was certain he didn’t give her one. He was also happy to not give her a fake one.

“I think he is way more handsome than me” another stomach pain. Light wished he didn’t have such a high opinion about his looks, but he didn’t know how Kira looks like, but always imagined him as an ugly person. Inside and out.

“ He must be HOT!” Squealed Misa happily, and Light could imagine Aizawa rolling his eyes. “ can you see Rem? Does Kira let you touch the death note?”

“ No, the death note is sacred to him. So unfortunately I can not see Rem.”

“ Do you want to touch Misa’s? I have it in my bag?”

“Thank you, but I am not going to oppose Kira”

“You are right, you are so smart!” Said Misa nodding her head, then she looked at her phone “ oh no! Misa must be going now! Next time please introduce Misa to Kira! I know where he lives, but I didn’t have time to visit. And say Misa’s thanks to Kira about the feather! Bye, Light-kun” she placed a quick kiss on Lights cheek and went outside the cafe.

Outside the whole police force was waiting on her. Seizing her up and her belongings, carefully not to reveal their faces that were all covered in black masks and sunglasses.

Misa was handcuffed, and her eyes were covered with probably the same covering Light had before.

When Light saw her like that, he could feel the lump in his throat that was hard to swallow. He couldn’t imagine a young woman being treated like he was. Even if she probably was holding a murderous weapon, and he didn’t know if she wasn’t responsible for some of the heart attack. The victory still seems sour.

The real, first Kira was still there. It wasn’t even a victory, it was just beginning.

☾

Back at the headquarters, there was no time to celebrate. L wanted to test the black notebook they found in Misa’s bag with a weird inscription on it as soon as possible. But they needed a volunteer, and no one seems eager to do it.

Finally, Matsuda (with a little help of L) tripped over and accidentally touch the death note. He seemed fine until he started screaming about a big white monster and pointing fingers in the air.

L waited 40 seconds then went to touch it too. He didn’t react as abruptly as Matsuda, but his big eyes become even bigger and he started talking to the air. If Light wouldn’t know better he would think the detective gone crazy.

“ Everyone, please, touch the death note to be able to see Rem. She is a Shinigami and death note is safe to touch”

Said L, and everyone did as he asked.

When Light touched the Death Note, sudden memories went back to his mind. He hunched down holding his stomach and went to the bathroom to vomit.

Everyone looked at themselves questionable, but no one said anything. The shock of seeing someone so supernatural must have been to heavy for the teenager.

Light was holding onto the sink in the bathroom. His wet hair from the water he splashed on himself earlier was dripping into the sink, making the only sound in there.

The pain from touching the Death Note was still there. But the knowledge he used to have something so evil was even more painful. He looked at his wristwatch but didn’t dare to open it. Not yet. He will do it at home to be sure, who knows if the bathroom doesn’t have cameras or if someone (like Matsuda) won’t decide to check on him.

But he wasn’t the Kira. He never used it, he was just holding to it, as he didn’t want anyone else to have it.

Should he tell L and the rest of the team? Of course not. They wouldn’t believe him if he tells them he didn’t kill anyone, and the notebook is gone with flames, there’s no evidence. Why would he voluntarily give suspicions on him again? L would probably close him in the room again, just like he just did with Misa.

Also, having a ‘small’ weapon like that may be useful. He smirked at his own reflection in the mirror. Sometimes you just need to fight fire with fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Light huffed loudly while laying down on his bed. He put the arms behind his head looking up the ceiling.

Light was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even think about removing his bandages. He had more important things to worry about now.

He wondered if Shinigamis can tell that someone else used to be a death note user?

_But if so, wouldn’t Rem told that Misa before our meeting in the cafe? Maybe, if she did that was the reason Misa decided to meet with me. Or maybe, Shinigami can only tell when someone else used to be a death note user when that user touches the notebook and regains his memory. What if Rem told L, that I used to have a death note...What if they’re cameras here now? He tried it once, he could try it twice. But the pencil lead was still in a doorway. But, what if he knows about it. Just to be on the safe side, I’m not gonna open my watch here. Anyways, I don’t want to touch it. It could bring Ryuk back, and I don’t want to deal with him and his hunger for apples right now. And I don’t think he would help me and look for the cameras... or tell me anything important about death note rules unless it’s for his own gain. I wonder if that scrap of paper would even work. Or is it useless... It's not like I can really test it out. Ryuk would probably just tell me to write some names and see for myself, ugh._

Light grunted and get himself in sitting position to take of his bandages, the pain of tight bandages was already unbearable and too much not to notice. 

_I’m acting like I’m a criminal. It’s absurd. But L wouldn’t believe me, or show me mercy- he was fixated of me being a Kira not long ago. I can tell he hates being proven wrong. I just need to find the real Kira fast, because it seems like I’m going around in circles._

His inner thoughts make him get up off the bed to turn on the tv on the news, just to listen that the heart attacks death toll rose significantly.

☾

“... It must be second Kira” says L looking At the task force gathered on the couch and chair in front of him. “Or third one, depends on how you look at it”

“ I agree, the criminals killed were way different compared to the first Kira methods. It seems like this Kira kills even people who merely had a criminal record.”

Agreed Light, crossing one of his legs on top of another. L gave him a faint smile.

“Could it be Misa?!” Almost shouted Matsuda “we are gonna be next!”

“No, Matsuda. It couldn’t be Misa. I already told you she gives up the ownership of the death note. Do you remember we promised Misa’s safety to Rem and put her in the witness protection program? Do you remember that, Matsuda? Also, did you heard that I added a third Kira at the end? I did that especially for you”

Explained L slowly, putting six cubes of sugars to his tea and mixing it vigorously until it all dissolved.

“But what if she found another one?”

Matsuda didn’t give up, making all the team sighed loudly.

“Mogi is with her, playing as her agent. She’s under our surveillance. She couldn’t and if she did- we would know about it”

It was Aizawa this time, who was getting tired of this whole conversation. He just wanted to get home, to his wife and daughter, not to spend more time here and resolve Matsuda's doubt and theories.

“ ugh, ok! But do we really need to have...” Matsuda leaned over to whisper the rest “you know who -the shinigami, all-time here? Can’t we get rid of it and the notebook”

“Rem is very helpful, and because of Misa’s situation she promised to help as much as she can”

“But she doesn’t help much” Barked Aizawa “ I agree with Matsuda - we should burn that notebook. Where is it anyway?”

Light could feel shivers on his back on mention ‘burnt”.

“ I can not tell you that” answered L sipping his extremely sugary tea. “ what Light-kun thinks about burning the notebook, I would like to hear your impact on it?” added L locking his eyes with Light.

_he knows_

Soichiro also looked at his son, but with questionable eyes. He didn’t like the fact L was asking this question directly to his son. Light may be witty, but he’s also young and inexperienced. Would L be pointing at something again?

“ I think we shouldn’t burn it - it’s the most important evidence we have” answered Light as calm as he could. He recrossed his legs again.

“Yes and the dangerous at that!” Aizawa tried hard not to sound too harsh, but it was almost impossible.

“That’s why I am the one holding it. But do not worry after the case I will make sure all of them are gonna be disposed of. “

I believe L would be the only I would entrust it with. Except me.

Thought Light biting his lips and looking over at Rem, the Shinigami was floating behind the L without a word, she looked like she didn’t mind others talking about her or acting as they can see her. But which death note would care about it? Well, maybe Ryuk but it’s because he would like some apples only.

How much did you tell him, Rem? And what game are you playing now,l?

Light mind was really racing, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling at this moment either. They almost become friends. What L is thinking of him now?

☾

L was spinning in his chair anxiously looking at his phone screen, which still showed Zero massages.

He bit his thumb. Light and His father didn’t show up at HQ yet. Which wasn’t like them at all. They were always on time. So something must have happened, but why no one informed him?

It’s Not Like Light was willingly texting him. It was hard to get a reply from him. Even when he sent him a cat photos before (all people love them, at least that’s why they write on the internet), so he guessed that Light may not be a cat person and puppies pictures would be better, but it also backfired. In the end, L sent him a picture of a frog, and finally, get his longed-for reply. It was “i **t looks like you** ”. That moment L knew Light must be a frog person.

But now, L wasn’t sure if sending him a frog picture again would be appropriate. He asked Watari for strawberry shortcake and decided to text Light after all. One text message, two text messages, five text messages, twenty text messages. But they did still not reply.

After Watari bring him a cake he asked for, he couldn’t event took a bite of it. Ok, maybe just one. A big one. But still, he was worried about Light. And Soichiro of course. They were both important team members. Even if Light could be or could be not engaged in Kira activities before as a previous death note user.

L almost bite the empty silver spoon when he heard the beep in his pocket. When he opened his phone he finally saw a message from Light

**My dad had a heart attack. It wasn’t Kira. He’s okay now. We are in the hospital with him.**

L was glad that Chief is okay now, but what Light could mean by “we”? He glanced at the Matsuda seat that was empty as well. He couldn’t believe he didn’t realize Matsuda wasn’t here either, or why he was the one being with Light and his father at the hospital.

He texted back fast

**Text me the hospital address**

And without waiting for Lights reply he asked Watari to find out in which hospital Yagami Soichiro is.

☾

Light was surprised when he saw L standing in the hospital rooms doors (he never Text him back the address, so he must have found it on his own) , with his hands in the pocket and the emotionless look as always. But he could swear he saw something in his eyes, that looked like L was worried.

Actually, everyone in the room was surprised to see the L.

“Ryuzaki! What a nice surprise!” Said Soichiro with a faint, but honest smile “Sachiko, honey, that’s Ryuzaki - we are working together” he added looking at his wife who was sitting on the chair next to the bed and holding his hand.

Sachiko smiled and get up gently of the chair, bowing before L.

“Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki. Thank you for taking care of my husband”

“Nice to meet you too” answered L bowing as well. He looked over Matsuda who was sitting in the chair next to Light, and definitely was too close.

“ Wow, Ryuzaki - you are awesome to visit the Chief! You must have been really worried” almost shouted Matsuda cheerfully.

“Yes” he looked over at Light, but he didn’t say anything. Light leaned his head against his head looking unamused, avoiding L’s eyes. But L saw a little blush appeared on his cheeks.

☾

His father made Light walk L to the elevators. Light didn't feel like arguing with someone who just had a heart attack, so he agreed to it without a word, although he felt suddenly flustered in the company of the older man. It may be because he never saw him before outside the work, or it may be because he discovered that L wasn't an emotionless jerk.

"Why Matsuda was with you and your father?" asked L breaking the silence

"He was the one who told me about my father... He was getting coffee with him"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you asking that?"

" Did they said why your father had a heart attack?" Light sighed, L was avoiding questions with questions, but it wasn't the first time

"It's due to the stress and overworking"

"I will make sure that your father won't stay over hours"

Light was surprised hearing that, catching Kira was L's top priority and he didn't think the detective could have any empathy.

"Thank you" said Light giving L a big, and honest smile. He was really grateful.

"Its the stress only due to the Kira case?" suddenly asked L. They were already in front of the elevator, but none of them push the button.

"You are really the best, huh? Nothing can get past you?" asked Light rhetorically, he pulled his sleeve with his fingers " My father is also stressed because of the To-oh exams. He is worried I am too invested in the Kira case, I won't be able to pass them"

"But it's not true, you don't even have to study for them to pass it”

"You are right, but my father still worries"

L bites his thumb, he wondered how would it feels to have someone to worry about him this way. He had Watari, and it seemed that the closes father figure he could get. 

Light pushed the elevator button, and after a second they heard a beep announcing that the elevator is on their floor already.

They said their goodbyes, and L felt his throat clenching when he saw the boy walking away while the elevator doors were closing. 

  
  
☾

It was the day of the college entrance exam. Light was so focused on his paper, he didn’t realize L was sitting in few rows behind him until the proctor loudly reprimands "Student 162" for sitting in his chair incorrectly which makes Light took a look back.

L smiled at him in his wide usual smile and waved awkwardly. Light so took aback, he couldn’t say or do anything, And the pencil he was holding fall down from his hand to roll back on the floor.

After the exam, Light gets up from his chair quickly to get ahold of L.

“Ryzuaki, wait” said Light catching L’s sleeve with his fingers. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

L looked at his sleeve that Light was still holding onto, and Light must have noticed it immediately because he let it go fast with a blush on his cheeks.

“I promised your father you won’t be failing at your university while working on the case. “

“ so you are here as my babysitter?” Light looked like he just swallowed a lemon.

“Inter Alia”

“Did you really thought playing as a student would be the best idea?”

“Yes, Light-kun. I personally found it a splendid idea”

Light rolled his eyes and wanted to say something, but someone else interrupted them.

“Hi, I saw you at the entrance exam” said the beautiful brunette looking at Light “ my name is Kiyomi Takada “

Light smiled “I’m Ryuk Tsuki, nice to meet you” he could feel a faint pain, but nothing he wasn’t used to before and couldn’t mask easily, but L still brushed the palms of his hands with his making him shiver at the touch.

Light wasn’t sure if he did that especially because he was worried about him, or he just wanted to mess with him, or it was just an accident.

“ here’s my phone number, please call me” said Kiyomi holding a piece of paper to Light. He takes it smoothly from her.

“Thank you”

“And I’m Ryzuaki Hyuga” said L holding the hand to the Kiyomi. She smiled awkwardly At that gesture to give him a dead fish handshake Just to take her hand fast as it was scald."Um, nice to meet you, Ryuzaki, it seems like you guys are close to each other" 

Light wanted to deny it, but L didn't let him "Yes, we are the best friends"

"That's... um-nice. Your names even start with the same letter, haha" she let a strained laugh, still looking at Light.

L put his thumb in his mouth look up as he was rethinking something 

"You are right, our names do starts with the same letter - that is like a destiny" 

Light rolled his eyes, he knew L's gonna make some more comments about it later. Especially because their real names start with the same letter as well, if the L is his real name whatsoever. 

"You need to forgive my friend - he doesn't have an active social life" said Light with an apologetic smile, then he looked at his wristwatch "Look at the time, we need to go now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Kiyomi" 

he added and started walking away after a bow.

"That's right, its a cake time" added L and waved goodbye to Kiyomi to walk after Light. Kiyomi was just standing there waving at both of them.

  
  
☾

"It seems like Light-kun is indeed popular" said L walking with Light. He texted Watari to not get a limousine as he wants to take a walk for health reasons. "Such a Kira attribute"

"I was under the impression, we were past that, Ryuzaki" 

"Of course, Light-kun. But I must say I was positively surprised that you introduced yourself with a fake name. "

Light just hummed, he couldn't say to L that one of the reasons he did that, was because he felt a negative around surrounding the girl. It was kind of expected, often people with such a beautiful face have an unclear aura, but that girl had a really dark one. He will make sure to get closer to her for investigation purposes, as even Misa's aura wasn't that ghastly.

"Does it hurts?" 

"What hurts, Ryuzaki?"

"When you say my allies?"

" A little, but nothing unbearable, why are you asking that now?" 

"Mmm, after the investigation, you can use my real name, and I will make sure it won't hurt"

Light didn't say anything, he couldn't make out what does L mean by that, and he wasn't sure if he wants. 

"Let's go to that cafe" said L breaking the silence, and pointing his finger to the little cafe across the street. It looked cozy and like it was family-owned, you could see from the far away different kinds of cakes on the shop window. 

"Sure, why not. It is a cake time" said Light smiling and shrugging his arms.

Inside the cafe they spent their time in silence. Light was enjoying his academic book while drinking green tea, while L was gobbling the chocolate cake in turns with chocolate ice cream parfait, and different kinds of french puff pastry desserts. Sometimes offering them to Light, but he was declining his offers courteously. Just the view of all those sweets was for Lights enough to make him sick, but he needed to admit - the detective wasn't that bad after all.

"So, Light-kun - I know you were a tennis champion" said L with a mouth full of chocolate cake on which Make Light put a grimace on his face, and withdraw fast what he thoughts before - that the detective wasn’t that bad. 

Light wanted to ask how L knows that - but it was obvious. 

"And?" Light asked putting his book away, and crossing his legs one on top of another.

"And I enjoy playing tennis myself. Would you like to play sometimes together?"

" Maybe after we catch Kira" said Light and with a playful smile, he stole one of the puff pastry from the L's plate and put it in his mouth. L didn't do anything but just smile at his sweets thief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment <3 I love reading them!
> 
> Also sorry for placing my crappy art, but I get to play on my so tablet which made me happy 😊


	7. Chapter 7

Light was standing in the university restroom stall. It was the only place he could be alone and without the company of L.

Well, almost. As usual, L keeps insisting on keeping him company and standing in front of the stalls doors or next to the urinal (which was also the reason Light started to use stalls every time). The reason for it was that L insisted that friends go together to the bathroom. 

Light didn’t mind it at the beginning. Just another weird quirk of the greatest detective to make his life harder. But the day L bring the measuring tape to the bathroom with him, was the day Light had enough of it. 

But for Light happiness,L was in a grumpy mood today and in need of sugary treats to be able to sit through another lecture, so he didn’t mind leaving Light in the restroom alone to take a trip to the nearby confectionery. 

Light opened the watch compartment and with shaking hands touch the piece of Death Note. He was glad he was as near the toilet as possible, as he felt the need to empty his stomach upon touching the piece of paper. 

Light looked around to see if Ryuk would be there. Light bet, Ryuk would love to poke fun at him in that situation, but he was nowhere to be seen. Light sighed And went to wash himself in the sink. 

Maybe if a scrap of the notebook wouldn’t work to see a Shinigami - would it work if he writes a name in it?Not, like he’s going to try it anyway.

It was the end of his experiment anyway as L already found him in the bathroom.

You could see still frosting in the corner of L’s lips which Light gently wipe with his finger on the way to their next class.

☾

“When are you gonna stop playing student, Ryuzaki?” Snapped Aizawa. He was tired of them all. He didn’t join the investigation to watch two guys flirting with each other every day, or play their little school dates instead of helping or doing anything else. 

L didn’t even flinch or took his eyes from the computer screen as he answered him

“There’s Kira suspect in this school.”

Light felt a shiver going down his back and looked at L. Did they think alike? Does he also suspect her? Why he didn’t say anything? Doesn’t he trust me? He could use me to get close to her.

“Oh, really?” Aizawa was taken aback “and when would you decide to share it with us? Didn’t you think it would be important?”

“I didn’t. “

Aizawa looked like he was boiling inside, but Hideki squeezed his arm which made him calm down a bit in an instant. He looked over at him with a grateful smile that Hideki returned. 

“Ryuzaki, that’s a very important matter! Are you close to that person or gain it trust? Do you have a plan?”

Cut in the Chief crossing and recrossing his legs. L thought how similar it was to Light, the boy also does it whenever he was unsure of something or angry. 

“I’m not but Light is” answered L locking eyes with Light.“And of course I do have a plan. I am not Matsuda” 

☾

Light wished he had a normal date for once. All his recent dates were because he needed to gain something. 

The first time was when he needed to get rid of the stalking agent, and the second one was when he needed to get information about Misa.

And here we go again. He was sitting at the restaurant with Kiyomi Takada, trying to get pieces of information out of her. 

L indeed had a plan, but his plans are getting relative and Light will need to make sure to give L tongue-lashing later about it. 

But when he thinks about it, he recently had a quite normal date - with L. If you could call it a date, it was just two friends hanging together, and definitely not a date. Eating in the cafe and talking, and laughing... having just a good time. not a date. Lots of men do it often. 

“Ryu? Are you zoning out?” Said Takada with a little giggle.

Light flinched and his cheeks with ears went all crimsons red.He clears his throat with embarrassment. Now the whole task force will know he just zoned out on the date where he should keep his focus. 

“I’m sorry Kiyomi, I didn’t have a good sleep last night. I promise it’s the last time. Could you please repeat what you were saying?”

“I was asking if you don’t feel like professor Lin is unfair and too strict, and giving us too much work to do? you have the lectures with him too, don’t you?”

“ Unfortunately I do. He is the reason I can’t sleep, so I definitely agree with that” said Light smiling sheepishly on which Kiyomi giggled.

“Yeah, not to mention he is anti-Kira,” said Kiyomi putting a salad in her mouth.

“It’s hard to believe there are still people like that” said Light and took a sip of his coffee. It was bitter which made him think about how L would be opposed to drinking something like that, and they would argue a little about how sugar is unhealthy for you, which put a little smirk on his face. But he shakes his feelings fast as he couldn’t get distracted again. 

It looked like Kiyomi was pleased with that answer, because she looked more lively instantly.

“I knew you would understand me. Have you ever wondered what kinds of powers Kira has?”

_Of course, I even have a piece of it on my watch_. Light wanted to roll his eyes but stopped himself from it. He knew what answer Kiyomi is longing for. 

“ I’m sure they must be divine... well, godly-like. I could have imagined it otherwise. Kira is... justice, like a god”

“He is a lightworker” smiled Kiyomi and her eyes sparkled. 

Light winced uncomfortable, and suddenly the coffee tastes way more bitter and unpleasant. 

_ So Kira is a he... and are you Kira too, Kiyomi or just a game pawn? _

“Lightworker?” Asked Light with raised eyebrows. He can not say he heard it before or was familiar with it, so he didn’t needed to pretend being surprised.

“Mmm” hummed Kiyomi and took a sip of her tea “he is a bright light in this world. He’s gonna heal if.”

“wow” said Light and took Kiyomis hand in his, and sighed in mind when she didn’t take them away “you are amazing.. Kira is amazing. And you seem so enlightenment. And so close to Kira”

“You can say that.” Blushed Kiyomi looking at their linked hands. 

“ Could you teach me more? About Kira, and him being a lightworker”

“I would love to Light. What would you say if would like to come to our meeting? The Kira supporters?”

“I would love that, thank you”

Said Light and could feel how his stomach was turning upside down. 

☾

“So Light is our official teams, Gigolo,” said Matsuda with a big grin and thumbs up.Aizawa rolled his eyes with a smirk while Hideki was laughing under his nose. The Chief found it amusing too as he was shaking his head but with a smile. Light acted like he was shy and embezzlement by it, but deep down the comment stroked his ego. he was the only one who could manipulate people these easily from the team.Only L didn’t found it funny as he had his emotionless and bored look as usual. 

“Yes, and Matsuda is our team's idiot,”said L not looking from his computer screen. Matsuda just groaned and Hideki cheers him up with a friendly back pat and smiled good-naturally.

“That was mean and unnecessary, Ryuzaki” said Light crossing and recrossing his legs, but still he has a playful smirk on his lips.

Matsuda gave Light a thankful smile. He was always fond of the teenager.

L bites his lips, thinking about how he wishes to smudge this expression of Light's faces. How he wishes that Light was indeed a Kira, so he could prove it, and destroy that perfect boy. _Maybe I could make him beg and then..._

L bites his thumb this time, he knew it he shouldn’t think about it right now, and he needs to stop this train of thoughts before something happens 

“Light -kun, as always have more to say then should. Maybe that is the reason you couldn’t get too much information”

Light winced and recrossed his legs once again but this time with a faster motion. 

“As far I am concerned without me you wouldn’t found the Kira suspect. Well, you wouldn’t even know the Death Note, would you?”

L smirked 

“Yes, Light-kun seems very knowledgeable about the death note. Maybe even more than Rem. It’s like at some point in time you were a Kira. But no worries I will give you mythank you as your complex needs must be fulfilled for today”

“Maybe you should ask Watari to get you some sugar cubes you could suck on, you are getting weird ideas again As well you are getting cranky Ryuzaki when your sugar levels are dropping” huffed Light 

_ I would like to suck on something else, wouldn’t you like that too? _

thought L, but never dared to say that aloud. 

„at least a one good idea coming from your mouth, Light. Watari could you bring me a chocolate cake and some ice creams with gummy worms ?” He said instead looking at Watari. 

Light looked sharply at L as he clenched and unclenches his first. He wishes he could punch L with them. Make some bruises on these white, translucent skin., and maybe not only with his fist. 

Light shook his head, he was getting weird ideas again. Why was it that the detective was driving him insane? Maybe the whole Kira case was taking a toll on his mind. 

☾

It was the day Light was supposed to meet with Takada and the Kira Fanclub. 

He didn’t look forward to it and already took some painkillers to ease some pain. 

This time he wasn’t alone, as Rem was floating next to him. She promised she is gonna tell who is the Death Note owner if she can see one, or confirmed their hunch about Takada.They promised her that they will keep Misa safe, as they already do.

Light just couldn’t understand why L didn’t let him take Rem earlier, but maybe he thoughts there’s gonna be the second Kira in the meeting as well, and they don’t know if Rem wouldn’t get punished while giving them information and turning into a speck of dust. But wouldn’t they risk a lot now too?

Light knocked on the Takada family home door, it didn’t take long when Kiyomi greeted him with a big smile and pink cheeks and invited him inside.   
  


They went to the living room where all the others were already gathered. Light recognized some of their faces as the top 10 students in To-oh university. They all had dark auras just like Kiyomi’s.   
  


Kiyomi saw Light questionable face and assured him that both of her parents are on a business trip and no one gonna disturbs them. 

Soon enough all the Kira supporters warm up to Light (especially the female part was more eager to).

They didn’t talk about anything unusual that Light haven heard beforehand., unless Kiyomi turn to him

“ We all decided that you are trustworthy. Do you promise to serve Kira and not tell anyone about what happened today?”

“Yes” say Light, trying to sound serious. “I promise “ The sudden question took him out. It sounded so silly like they were all playing some childish game.

“Do you want to become a Lightworker?”

“Yes” now Light knew he didn’t need to ask Rem later about what she saw or didn’t saw floating above their heads. He could already imagine it.

„Very Well,” said Takada and took a death note with weird lettering from one of the pillow covers.

Light gulped, he knew what’s waiting for him and he will need to try hard not to get an upset stomach.

He also hoped all of this is getting recorded from the tiny camera on his tie pin.

“Touch it” she said smiling and putting the notebook closer to Light's hand reach.

“Does all of you use it?” Asked Light.

“Yes, we take turns, after you touch it it’s gonna be your to use it. You are gonna have a Lightworker power. All you need is just a pen” explained excitedly Kiyomi.

“They say the pen is stronger than the sword and it is true,” said Kane, the boy with square glasses and suit just like Light.

“Do I just write criminal's names to it?”  
Light acted cluelessly.

“That’s right! And after 30 seconds they are dead: and don’t be scared of the MiDora. She is just like a pet... a sAlamander one. Just give her a banana and she will took liking of you” Kiyomi waved her hand as she was really talking about a pet, and not the god of death.

So Midora likes bananas just like Ryuk apples. Quite cute if the shinigami can be even considered that.

Thought Light and took the death note out of Kiyomi’s hand. He tried hard not to show nervousness and stop his hands from shaking.

He was glad he took the pills before that so he would skip the trip to the bathroom. At least he hoped for that.

After getting the notebook into his hands he saw the bright green creature with dark spots on her head, golden eyes, and a large, unlawful smile just like the one Ryuk has. She was standing between him and Kiyomi in too close proximity for Light likeness.

Light blinked his eyes, he was holding the Death Note for too long and even the pain killers couldn’t blur the pain.

“Excuse me” said Light quickly and went with a notebook in his hand to the closest doors in the hallway that he hoped was a restroom. And to his relief it was.

“ don’t worry Light, it happened to me to after seeing Midora! Nothing to be ashamed of!”

Light could hear Kane's voice coming out of the bathroom, but couldn’t say anything back as he was busy emptying his stomach in the toilet bowl. He was glad he didn’t eat a lot that day.

He started washing himself in the sink when he heard the doors of the house opened with a booking thumb and loud steps that must have belonged to L’s agents. The voices sounded blurred and he couldn’t make up anything from them.

Light heard the creaking noise of the doors opening. With a fast-beating heart, he looked over to see L standing in the doorway.

“Why?” Asked Light not having the power to say anything more. In one of his hands, he was still holding the death note that he never let go of it.

“ It looked like you don’t feel well. I wanted to check on you, that’s what friends do”

Light blushed, he just realized everything was recording, so the whole task force could see everything. Everything.

“Sorry, you had to see that. Here” said Light with a hoarse voice giving the notebook to L. Because of the embarrassment, he could gather the strength to talk.

L didn't say anything as he didn’t want to say anything unnecessary to embarrass Light further but took the death notę from Lights' hands quickly.

L knew that holding it cause Light great pain and it hurts him too for the reason unknown for him) to see Lights hurt. Even if he wanted to see him being crushed and beg for mercy on his knees before in his daily fantasizes.

L wished he could embrace him, but he knew Light wouldn’t appreciate it. To take pity on him. L was the same. And it was one of the things that they shared together.

☾

Kiyomi and the rest of the “Lightworkers” were sent to prison. They all admit to the murders, and announce the killing won’t be stopped as there is another lightworker who they don’t even know, and never meet.

Their confession all matched with each other and the deaths matched with the names they write on the notebook and the dates.

They all remembered when they killed exactly what person which was in some way haunted.

But the killings of people who didn’t commit major crimes weren’t there.

The Kira investigation wasn’t over yet either.

Light was kinda glad.

L was kinda glad.

That means they don’t have to part their ways yet.

_Why I am happy about it?_

They both thought that at the same time.

☾

Light was in his bedroom. Some time passed when he was in his room last time.

(L decided to give the team a break today since they caught the Kira Scooby doo gang. Matsuda was the one who came up with that name .)

Light spent his time in university or in the HQ where they have sofa beds in case anyone wants to sleep there.

Light was always sleeping in one of them since HQ was closer to his university than home so it was only logical for him, it was like living in the dorm.

Light's mother and sister were overly joyed to see him.

But Light couldn't share their enthusiasm as his mind was occupied by something else.

He was looking At his reflection in the mirror. He still was good looking, and fit even if he didn’t have much time to work out these days. But he was missing something.

Two of his feathers fell down from his wings and he was holding them now in his hand.

He couldn’t believe it.

_What would happen if I used it?Would it kill me? I was only holding it for five minutes. One minute for one feather. How absurd._

Recently having a Death Note piece in his watch seemed even more heavily weighted and dangerous. He can not use it to save himself, but maybe he could use it save someone dear to him. A person he would sacrifice himself for.   
  


“Sayu, Mom, Dad “ recite Light and flutter his wings. He put his feathers in one of his book just like a bookmark and put his hoodie with a wings hole to go for a night soar.

He decided he deserved it, even if he knew what L would think about it.   
  


But this time he’s gonna be quick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Please leave a feedback would love to read it ❤️


End file.
